


droplets

by Hillena



Series: creative juices [6]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Omegle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillena/pseuds/Hillena





	droplets

Am I ugly? I mean, objectively?  _Q_

No. _007_

My thanks, 007. I overheard something  
today and the mirror couldn't convince  
me otherwise.  
 _Q_

And what did my dear heart overhear? 007

Something akin to "What is 007 doing with  
a four eyed ass-licking beanpole - well,  
the ass-licking makes sense".  
 _Q_

Oh, Q.  _007_

I know it's foolish, but I  
may go home.  
 _Q_

I'll be waiting.  _007_

You are my hero. - Q

Love you, too.  _007_

Will you think less of me if I want to come  
home, put on one of your shirts and cuddle  
on the couch?  
 _Q_

Um, no.  _007_

I shall never know how I got so lucky as to  
wind up with you.  
 _Q_

I've the kettle on.  _007_

I think you may be a saint.  
 _Q_

Have I mentioned recently how much I hate  
the tube recently?  
 _Q_

Do you want me to pick you up?  _007_

Would you be terribly put out?  
 _Q_

Apologies, I know I'm being needy.  
 _Q_

On the way.  _007_

I shall be outside, huddled with  
my umbrella.  
 _Q_

Try to stay in it.  _007_

I promise to do my very best not to  
contract pneumonia.  
 _Q_

James park the car a block after where Q was standing just because apparently he was a 'small sun radiating heat', as Q said. "Thank you," Bond answered his message, sneaking up on him from behind.

Startled at James' voice so present and so close Q spun on his heel. At the sight of the agent a sad sort-of smile broke out across the young Quartermaster's face. The expression off-set the red ringing his eyes.

"Hello," he breathed unsteadily.

Q walked directly up to James, leaning into the larger, stronger man for physical support.

The double-O gathered him in his arm, huddling under the umbrella and pressing a kiss to the crown of his head, "You'll be alright," He murmured against his head. He held Q's head between his large hands and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Now, lets get out of this rain, hm?" He wrapped an arm around Q's shoulders as he led him to the car and squeezed lightly, pressing another kiss to his head.

Instinctively, Q pressed into every touch, every kiss, every embrace. He needed all the affection James could send his way right now and appreciated the agent exponentially for allowing him this. The car was warm and the ride home quiet.

"Thank-you," Q managed when they climbed out of the car.

Outside the door he grabbed James by the lapels and pressed their lips together not without desperation.

James' hands instinctively went to his waist and held him close, deepening the kiss. When he drew back for air, he spoke, "What was that for?" He asked, a lopsided smile on his face.

A bright blush broke out across Q's face and chased its way under his collar.

"Just," he stumbled, "because I love you. I'm thankful for you."

In moments of high emotion Q always became flustered - they were the only instances in his life when he was at a loss for words. Instead of trying to say more he led the way up to their flat.

He gave him a bright smile, following after him. When they were back into their nice, warm flat, he handed Q his (reheated) tea, and and their duvet, "Get yourself warm, I'm just going to change." And he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Q allowed himself a smile as he watched James go. The lean lines of the agent's body would never fail to draw the Quartermaster's eye.

"Bring me one of your shirts!" he called.

The tea was perfect. James had never made a cup of tea before he and Q had involved themselves and by now he was near a master. The young Quartermaster stripped from his wet work clothes, hanging the garments over some kitchen chairs. He wrapped himself fully in their duvet and settled delicately on the couch, waiting.

James came out in striped pajamas and a thin shirt, a light coloured green shirt (that he knows will bring out Q's eyes every time) in hand. "Here," He said, putting it on Q's lap.

He went into the kitchen and got his hot chocolate with whipped cream, marshmallows and shaved chocolate on top. He smiled like a little boy on christmas day. "Mm," He said behind his mug, giving himself a whipped cream mustache. He looked at Q with a funny face, knowing it'll make him laugh.

The shirt was perfect, it smelled inherently like James as Q pulled it on over his head. As he emerged his glasses askew he caught sight of James in the kitchen. The big bad agent looked adorably ridiculous as he played the part of the child. A laugh bubbled up over the Quartermaster's lips, the sound surprising him.

"You're a perfect human being," he said honestly, believing every syllable.


End file.
